Fanick Scuffle 3
"Ugh, get a new announcer."' ~ Shao Kahn Fanick Scuffle 3 (FS3) is a fighting game developed and published by KM Games and released exclusively for the PlayStation 4. It is a sequel to Fanick Scuffle 2: Super-Scuffle, and is the third installment of the non-canon Fanick Scuffle series. The gameplay from its predecessor has been modified for faster battles while interaction between players and environments has improved. Differentiating from its predecessors and most other fighting games, stages are now more expansive and are completely three-dimensional. Battles are extremely fast-paced. Fanick Scuffle 3 is a revamp of the series. Gameplay Basic controls Consecutive, heavy attack: Consecutive, light attack: Ranged attack: Hold Block: Hold Counter: Jump: Double jump: Fly (exclusive to certain characters): Get back down (when flying): Throw/Interact: Superb Move: + Move: Dash: Move to the right two times Control camera angle: Used simply for combos: , , , or Switch characters (during multi-battles): Hold or Health Health is vital. Each player has two health gauges. Special bosses have three. Alternative Takes The main story has several alternate endings, referred to as Alternative Takes. Each ending can be influenced by the alternate choices the player makes throughout the story, such as picking which character to be. Energy Meter Using most techniques in the movesets drains the Energy Meter. Energy regains automatically overtime. Superb Meter The Superb Meter is located underneath the player's health. Superb Move Each character has their own version of a superb attack that can be performed once the Superb Meter is fully charged. Superb Moves hit differently depending on the fighter that you have. A Superb Move is meant to do massive damage to the opponent. Most Superb Moves are close range, but some can only hit at mid-range. Most Superb Moves can be blocked. Your character will usually have priority over most attacks while performing a Superb Move. Relive Mode Upon beating the main storyline, Relive Mode is unlocked. Relive Mode allows the player to relive several stories that happened in actual Fanonverse series. Support Once a character is unlocked, they can be used as Support Characters. Support Characters are optional but if selected, players will have a Support Gauge when the round begins. The player can choose a maximum of two Support Characters. If used during battle, they will appear briefly on the battlefield and perform one of their signature attacks, and then fleeing. The Support Gauge will have to fill up automatically before the player can use their Support Character again. Teams The efficiency of Support Characters are increased when picking specific characters to form certain teams. *'Syndicate:' Select three Syndicate members (John, Bagel, Web, Wario, Erin, Collector, Nozus, JJam, or Lazarus). *'SSK Crew:' Select three members of the former SSK Crew (SSK, Web, Brandon, Doug, MattBoo, Makoto, or Nicky). *'Dōmo Arigatō:' Select three robots (Chrome, RACK, Net, The Beast, Chrome IV, or AIA). *'Best Friends:' Select either John and Web, Bagel and Invader Rob, Y-Guy and Mango, Wario and Chrome, Selena and Lucy, John and Collector, Wario and Web, or Brandon and Web. *'Eternal Enemies:' Select either John and Dr. Unknown, Bagel and Perfect, Wario and King Tryklo, or LT Fan and SSK. *'Duo of Fate:' Select Stelios and Dora the Explorer. *'Two-Faced:' Select John and Oblivion or SSK and Anti-SSK. *'Prophecies:' Select John, Bagel, SSK, or Stelios. *'Brotherly Love:' Select Nicky and Brandon. *'Monster Strength:' Select Wario, LT, and General Red. *'Project Venture:' Select either Dr. Unknown, General Red, Ludwig Animäl, Professor Carrotstein, or Violet. *'Order:' Select Perfect, Snake-Eyes, Heckspawn, Gashole, or Poison. *'Estranged:' Select LT and Perfect, or Web and Kitty Katswell. *'Wild Life:' Select Ross, Perry, Tammy, or Jake. *'The Epic Animals:' Select Catnip, Fred, and Cotton. *'Trolls:' Select both Troll Kings (Dr. BJ and Johnny Rust). *'Devil's Advocate:' Select Oblivion and The Ultimate Entity. *'The Bagel Group:' Select three of the main characters from The Bagel Show (Bagel, Invader Rob, MattBoo, or Doug). *'Non-ACS:' Select three members of the Non-ACS (Invader Rob, Chrome, MattBoo, Animus, or Hagel). *'Dad, Son, and . . . Dad?:' Select John, Joe the Marksman, and Oblivion. *'Sage and Protégé:' Select Stelios and SSK, Dora and LT Fan, Collector and Joe the Marksman, TBC. *'Illegal Aliens:' Select Krazy, Bagel, and Invader Rob. *'Symbiotic Relationship:' Select John and SSK. *'Video Game Characters:' Select Animus and Web. Team Superb Moves When the Support Characters are used enough times, they can be used together in a specific team Superb Move. Trailers Trailer one TBA. Trailer two TBA. The Ultimate Entity's trailer TBA. Imperium's trailer Advertising the Imperium DLC, a trailer was released in which all eight members of Imperium are showcased in a quick, thirty-second trailer. Notable highlights of the trailer include brief scenes at all ten's Superb Moves and some combos from each of them. Plot Bold, underlined text indicates fights. Chapter One: Chaos February 13, Nicktropolis, New York; 2033 It's the night before Valentine's Day and Ross is looking anxiously through the Nicktropolis Mall for the perfect gift for Tammy. John, Bagel, Web, and Wario are shown shopping in the same mall as well. Ross ultimately leaves the mall with a Snickers bar (which he stole), but no actual gift for his girlfriend. As he contemplates what to do, he is suddenly assaulted and knocked unconscious. He is dragged into a nearby alleyway where a man is heard saying, "We have the test subject." February 14, Nicktropolis, New York; 2033 The Troll King is whistling the instrumental of "Don't Worry, Be Happy" as he plants several bombs throughout the tunnels of the freeway, thus preventing travel in and out of the city. The Troll King then triggers the explosives, and the actual song "Don't Worry, Be Happy" plays. In the Richmen Hills neighborhood of Nicktropolis, four villains oversee this explosion and recognize it as their cue. As The Troll King begins causing mere chaos in Nicktropolis, General Red invades the Nicktropolis Elementary School, putting the lives of numerous children at risk. Determined to fight back, the third graders organize a plan to stop Red. The very first battle in the game introduces a Multi-Battle, pitting General Red against Hailey, Luthor, and Jessie. TBA. Relive Mode As aforementioned above, Relive Mode allows the player to relive several stories that happened in actual Fanonverse series. The Bagel Movie TBA. Syndicate: High Society TBA. Trophies Stages Fanick Scuffle 3 features reused stages from the previous game, as well as new ones. Roster Downloadable content Pre-order costume * Nude Web (sex organ is censored of course) Beach Girls Pack (North America and Japan only) This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. * Bikini Erin * Bikini Sheila * Bikini Lucy * Bikini Selena * Bikini Professor Zing-Whatt * Bikini Ultimate Entity * Bikini Bialy * Jockstrap Web * Nicktropolis Beach (stage) SOD Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *Kiru *Darkson *Kuri *Jake *King Steli (bonus outfit for Stelios) *General John (bonus outfit for John) *Bagel (SOD version; bonus outfit for Bagel) *Wario (SOD version; bonus outfit for Wario) *Fanonbithia (stage) Illogical Bagel Pack This pack can be purchased for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. *FoodTopia (stage) *Apple *Green Apple *Waker Undead Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *Zombie John *Zombie Bagel *Zombie Wario *Zombie Collector *Zombie Nozus *Zombie Erin *Zombie JJam *Zombie Web *Zombie Ross *Zombie Invader Rob *Zombie Doug *Zombie Hagel *Zombie SSK *Zombie LT Fan *Zombie Professor Carrotstein *Zombie Y-Guy Mecha Annihilation Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *Robot John *Robot Bagel *Robot Web *Robot Wario *Robot JJam *Robot Erin *Robot Collector *Robot Invader Rob *Robot Krazy *Robot SSK *Robot Ross *Robot Catnip *Robot Fred *Robot Cotton *Robot Y-Guy *Robot Bob Boogleface *Robot LT Fan *Robot Dr. Boom *Robot LT *Robot The Troll King (Dr. BJ) *Mega-Mecha Net *Mega-Mecha The Beast *Mega-Mecha W3 Source *Mega-Mecha RACK *Mega-Mecha Chrome Cowboy Pack This pack can be purchased for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. *John the Gunman (bonus outfit for John) *Bagel (bonus outfit for Bagel) *Webbeh (bonus outfit for Web) *Cowboy Chrome Unit 2 (bonus outfit for Chrome) *Dan (bonus outfit for Dan) *Irken Rob (bonus outfit for Invader Rob) *Evo *Cowboy Chrome Unit 1 *Fanick Settlement (DLC stage) Sprite Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *8-bit John (bonus outfit for John) *8-bit Bagel (bonus outfit for Bagel) *8-bit Ross (bonus outfit for Ross) *8-bit Wario (bonus outfit for Wario) *8-bit Y-Guy (bonus outfit for Y-Guy) *Sprite City (stage) 007 Pack *Ray Hann *Fat Hann (bonus outfit for Ray) *Black Hann (bonus outfit for Ray) *Nude Hann (bonus outfit for Ray) *FanonCorp (DLC Stage) The Random Wiki Pack *Web (RWB4 version; bonus outfit for Web) *Troll Web (bonus outfit for Web) *UMG *Faves3000 *Daisy56 *The Bunker (stage) *The Bunker 2.0 (stage) Reception Critical reception Fanick Scuffle 3 received positive reviews from critics. Both IGN and GameSpot noted the game was both accessible and enjoyable and praised the graphics. GameSpot awarded the game 9/10. While the users awarded the game with 8.5, GameTrailers gave it an 9.1/10 saying "this is one of the best games based on multiple television series and it's extremely faithful to its source. The real value of Fanick Scuffle 3 is that it gives fans a chance to relive their favorite fights from any Fanonverse series." Gallery bagel v yguy.png|Bagel striking Y-Guy with his cane Fanick scuffle 3.jpg|Alternate cover Bialyandbagel.jpg|Bagel vs. Bialy on part of the map Fanonbithia Easter eggs *Nick, in addition to being a playable character, is also a cameo in every single stage except Good Boy Corporation. *A silhouette is watching the players fight in the stage Good Boy Corporation. It is not Nick, as the silhouette's structure is not similar to his. This figure has been the subject of various creepypastas. Trivia *The song played during The Ultimate Entity's trailer, Can't Play Dead, somewhat describes her. Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:PS4 games Category:Fanick Scuffle Category:Kayem-san